1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weight management system and more specifically it relates to a weight management mat for passively and automatically monitoring weight for one or more individuals in a household.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Bathroom scales are common in households to aid in monitoring of an individual's weight for weight management. The prior art method of weight monitoring generally requires an individual to actively seek, then stand on, a conventional weight scale to display their weight. The individual will have to manually record the weight data generally utilizing conventional recording methods, such as a pen and paper.
The present invention can automate the weight measurement and recording process imperceptibly. By utilizing a conventional mat design, the present invention can aid in establishing a habit of stepping on the mat upon exiting or entering a shower or bath.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved weight management mat for passively and automatically monitoring weight for one or more individuals in a household.